InuYasha Making A Mistake?
by theresahubert123
Summary: Inuyasha got engaged to the wrong girl and when he finally found the right girl, it was too late for him, or was it. He finally ditched the previous girl but will that girl come after him and her for revenge.


January 1st, 2016 I had just proposed to the one girl I've been dating for so long but then again we were still in high school. As I was walking through the halls I noticed a huge crowd, but instead of figuring out what the crowd was about I went up to my fiancée and pinned her to the lockers.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" She looked me in the eyes, her eyes a beautiful brown looking into my golden eyes. She ran her hand through my silver hair, twirling her finger into it.

"What, I can't love my fiancée?" I chuckled and she giggled then blushed. I held her cheek in my palm then smelled a wolf I didn't want to smell, my nose got confused with the scent of my fiancée's perfume of strawberries and the wolf's dirt smell. I pulled away and growled at the wolf, but he paid no attention, just walked down the hall.

"Honey you need to sleep, you look like you got no sleep at all for the week." She rubbed both of my cheeks with her thumbs.

"I've been a bit preoccupied." I lied. My brother has been yelling at me for the past week about the decision I've been thinking about.

"Was this a good idea, I mean your brother hasn't been yelling at you has he? I heard from other students that he has been a little mad." I kissed her gently and then pulled away softly.

"I'm fine sweetie." I started walking to my art class and listened as she followed me to the class.

"InuYasha, you can't go on like this, your going to kill yourself at this rate for lack of sleep." I sighed and looked at her.

"Listen, I'm fine, stop worrying about me and go to your class." I walked into my art class and she walked away. I heard the crowd get closer to my class room and I spoke in my head, 'just ignore it, just ignore it.' The crowd dispersed and the teacher walked in.

"Hello, My name is Ms. Higurashi and I'll be your teacher today." She wrote her name on the board. I watched her cursive hand writing and then I brought out my notebook, starting to doodle some anime girls that were practically my children. "Now your old teacher had a few mishaps and I know I may look like I'm your age, which I am but that is besides the point. Anyway for the time being until your teacher comes back I'll be your teacher. Bring out your sketchbooks or notebooks, whatever you use and start drawing what comes to your mind. Fine art, visual art, decorative art, applied art, or anything else that doesn't fall under that category. Any questions?"

"Yeah is there a shut up art?" One of the students asked.

"Out of the classroom sir. I will not have disrespect towards myself or the other students. I will take roll now." She ran down the list and as she said each name she looked at the picture or type of art they were constructing, and I could see all of this out of the corner of my eye. When she got to me she looked at my self portrait which was in anime form. "Amazing image, Mr. Taisho." I gave it to her without looking at her. For some reason I was never good at looking at other women cause of my shyness and lack of confidence. "Mr. Taisho have you ever thought of trying out for an art competition."

"What is the point? Ms. Higurashi, think about it. Everyone goes in there just to be snobby. They go in shy and wondering why they did it, then they come out with pride and think they are all that." I crossed my arms and she chuckled, I looked at her for once instead of being shy. Beautiful, even more so then Kikyo, ebony down to her waist and brown luscious eyes. What am I saying? Kikyo is my fiancé, I shouldn't be eyeing another woman.

"Mr. Taisho, the art competition I'm talking about is one with nerds that have never shown their faces to the public. My mom studies the art of emotion for each and every one of them, she is a therapist after all." She looked me in the eyes, "as well as there is some half demons and people treat them with respect." My ears twitched and my eyes grew a bit with shock.

"Don't lie Ms. Higurashi, it's bad for your health." I heard my brother's voice, "brother shouldn't you be preparing the wedding that I oh so despise." I stood up and growled at him.

"Shut up, I love her and that's all that matters." I yelled and ran out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Kagome's POV:**_

I looked at all the art in the room, amazing and yet so sad. Class started and I looked at all the art that the kids were making, however one student stood out to me and his art was fabulous. A half demon named InuYasha had drawn a beautiful anime girl under the full moon and in front of a graveyard. Silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears, weird how a half demon was just sitting there in the class and not caring about the rumors going around and people saying things behind his back. After he left the bell rang and I sighed softly. The principal came up to me and sat on my desk, he looked me in the eyes and I chuckled softly.

"Look I don't mean to be weird but you are perfect." He smiled.

"I have a taser." I went into my purse and he put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa look my brother is engaged to a girl that is just a plain bitch, excuse my language. When she is with him, she's all oh hun I love you. But when I am with her and he is gone, she scares the crap out of me." He shivered and I nodded understanding what he was going through. I winced and held my head. "Hey you okay?" He looked at me worried.

"Just a flashback that's all." I teared up and ran out of the room. I bumped into a boy and fell onto the ground.

"Hey you okay?" He asked and helped me up and I just nodded to tell a lie so I could get into the bathroom.

"I'm fine." But my voice was not convincing, so I saw him cross his arms.

"Your lying." He leaned on one knee and then I looked at his face.

"Mr. Taisho." I backed away and his golden eyes searched something on my face. "Look I need to go." I started to walk away but he grab my hand.

"Uh no." He turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Babe, what are you doing?" I heard a girls voice said. I looked over to someone that just looked like me.

"Kikyo listen, its not what you think." He chuckled nervously. I walked away and went into the bathroom, to freshen up and for sure that was close. Mr. Taisho, the principal was right for one thing. A woman shouldn't be nice to him when his brother is around and then after he leaves be a jerk. I wonder, I smirked and came out of the bathroom.

"Kikyo was it, I have you next class and I think you should have some therapy." I crossed my arms and leaned against one knee.

"I don't need therapy, what are you talking about." She rolled her eyes, oh yeah right she so does.

"Ms. Kikyo to be honest you look like you need to confess something but you can't let it out cause you have no one to let it out on." I looked at her as she teared up. She took off down the hall and InuYasha looked at me shocked.

"How did you do that?" He looked at me somewhat surprised.

"I have my ways, Mr. Taisho." I patted his shoulder and walked down the hall to my classroom. I sighed and looked at my desk for a minute, what am I doing? The rest of the day was stressful but it ended very well.

* * *

 _ **So what do you think guys. New story and new everything. I'm trying okay so i'm sorry if it turns out bad.**_


End file.
